dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Outsider
The Outsider is a supernatural being, said to be "part devil, part angel, and entirely ambiguous." He appears to Corvo Attano as a plain-looking young man with short brown hair and black eyes. Many people worship him, though such is considered heresy by the Abbey of the Everyman and punishable by extreme measures, such as property seizure and execution. He is the source of all magic in the world of Dishonored, and his shrines can be found across the Isles. Biography The Outsider appears to people he finds "interesting," and can make contact with them both through dreams and in the physical world. Those known to have been in direct contact with the Outsider include Corvo Attano, Piero Joplin, Granny Rags, Daud, and an unknown young boy. It is also suggested that the Outsider has appeared to Emily Kaldwin, based on a description of a figure seen in her dreams. While the Outsider is aware of events that transpire in the mortal world, he remains a neutral party. He does not place conditions on those he gifts with supernatural abilities, and does not seem to factor hierarchy or effort into their selection. Corvo is granted the mark without seeking it, while Anton Sokolov, despite his numerous summoning rituals and sacrifices, is never given an audience. The Outsider seems solely occupied which how "interesting" a person is; the Outsider comments that if Sokolov "really wants to meet me, he could start by being a little more interesting," while he makes a point of saying how Corvo fascinates him. Other individuals marked by the Outsider, such as Daud and Granny Rags, can be killed in Dishonored if Corvo so chooses. This does not change the Outsider's disposition toward him. Trivia *The Outsider is voiced by Billy Lush. *The Outsider seems to be closely associated with whales. **Spirit of the Deep, a book found in the Dunwall Sewers suggests that the Outsider's true form is that of a large sea creature – a "leviathan" – that lives deep beneath the ocean. **Both runes and bone charms, which channel supernatural powers, are made from whale bone. **During the final confrontation with Granny Rags, she shouts, "Bones of the great leviathan! Protect me!" *Despite never seeing the Outsider himself, Sokolov paints a portrait of the Outsider that greatly resembles how he appears to Corvo. *During the events of The Knife of Dunwall, the Outsider reveals to Daud that there are only eight people in the entire world who possess his mark. As this conversation takes place prior to Corvo's escape from Coldridge Prison (which occurs concurrently with the mission A Captain of Industry), it can be surmised that he is the ninth. **Other individuals known to bear the Outsider's mark are Daud and the Unknown Child; suspected bearers include Granny Rags and Delilah Copperspoon. Gallery Dishonored-The Outsider.png|The Outsider, in the Void. 99160461.png|Art from Dunwall City Trials The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of the Outsider. The_Outsider_Tarot_artwork.png|Artwork from the Tarot Deck. The Outsider (Tales of Dunwall).jpg|The Outsider, as he appears in the tales of Dunwall trailer. Outsidermark.png|The Outsider's mark. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Lore Category:Spoilers